


Children's Footsteps: Memories

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Pre-Canon, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	

The ground was familiar. The trees were familiar. Everything here was familiar. The same as he’d always remembered it, yet constantly changing as years of neglect crept upon it and slowly tore it down. That moss hadn’t always made the roof green and sagging. Those vines weren’t there once upon a time. The dirt wouldn’t have been left collecting on and between the floorboards had things stayed the same.

There were impressions in the dust and dirt that had collected over the years. Memories of times he’d spent reliving his memories. For some reason, there was one set of prints he’d never set foot on. They were much smaller than his own feet, and their maker clearly had lacked shoes. The footprints of a child. A past self.

He remembered clearly the day he’d made those footprints. It wasn’t long after the calamity that had slaughtered everyone else on the isles. He’d gone in to grab a few things he needed, then fled at the sound of a branch breaking.

He didn’t know why he wouldn’t walk over those prints. It had been some years after they were made that he’d entered the house again, when his feet were larger and his voice bigger.

He stared at the tiny impressions left on that floor. Somehow time had only preserved them. Perhaps it was best to leave them that way.


End file.
